


Shiro Was There

by somefangirl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro was there for Rin. Satan was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro Was There

Everyone knew Rin was the son of Satan. He was feared for it, hated for it, shunned for it.

No one cared Rin wasn't raised by Satan, or the fact he himself wasn't aware of his heritage untill a few months ago, or that he hated his 'father'.

No, all they cared about was Rin wasn't supposed to exist. And shouldn't. Not to them.

But Rin wasn't raised by Satan. Rin was raised by his old man, Shiro Fujimoto.

_The late_ Shiro Fujimoto.

Shiro raised Rin.

Shiro was his dad, not Satan.

Shiro was there for Rin's first words. Shiro was there for Rin's first steps. Shiro was there for Rin's first day of school. Not Satan.

Shiro was there when Rin got into trouble at school for hurting another child for bullying him. Shiro was there to handle the situation. Shiro was there to make Rin feel better. Not Satan.

Shiro was there when Rin got a job. And when he got fired from it. Shiro was there when Rin came home from yet another fight. Shiro was there to yell at him for it. Shiro was there when Rin got in trouble. Shiro was there when Rin needed him, too.

Not Satan.

Satan was there to send his demons after Rin. Shiro was there to defend his son.

Shiro was there to save his son from the horned teen who attacked him in the alley.

Shiro was there to try to help Rin, to try to get him protection, to get him into hiding, to get him to safety and away from the demons who hunted him.

Rin didn't see it that way, though. Rin regreted nothing more.

Shiro was there. But Rin didn't realize it back then, just how much he took it for granted.

Rin yelled at Shiro. He thought Shiro was kicking him out.

Then Satan came.

Satan took over Shiro's body. Satan was there to hurt the others nearby. Satan was there to open the Gehenna Gate. Satan was there to take Rin from his home.

And then, one final time, Shiro was there.

Shiro broke the possession, long enough to stab himself in the heart.

_Shiro died._

Shiro died saving his son.

Shiro was there for Rin no more. A dead man can't be there for anyone.

Shiro was no longer there.

Shiro wasn't there to see Rin go to True Cross. Shiro wasn't there to see Rin make his first-ever friends. Shiro wasn't there for Rin when they found out about Rin's heritage. Shiro wasn't there to see Rin regain their trust.

Shiro wasn't there, not anymore.

But he was once. Shiro was there to raise Rin.

And for that, he was Rin's father. Shiro was his father. Satan was not.

Shiro was there. Satan was not.

And the only time Satan was there was when he took Rin's father away.


End file.
